


Little Butterflies

by thecryingocean



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Butterflies, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryingocean/pseuds/thecryingocean
Summary: Estrella gave birth to her daughter. Celena smiles for the first time.
Relationships: Celena Butterfly & Comet Butterfly, Celena Butterfly & Estrella Butterfly, Estrella Butterfly & Comet Butterfly
Kudos: 10





	Little Butterflies

A cold gust of wind banged against the closed window. Outside, the clouds gently obscured the autumn gray sky. Tears of emotion appeared in Estrella's eyes as she stared at her newborn daughter.

“Mom, look at her—”

She stood in the door frame, casting a tired look at Estrella. Her face was very pale, covered with wrinkles, her left eye was slightly sunken, and her right was obscured by a light pink fringe. Although her expression was uncertain, inside she couldn't believe that her little daughter had given birth to her long-awaited granddaughter. Deep down she was happy—she was happy about Estrella's happiness, she was happy that she had a granddaughter.

Estrella rocked her little daughter gently wrapped in a light purple blanket, ensuring her warmth and safety. Her big, dark eyes were fixed on her mother, smiling innocently at her.

Celena entered the room quietly, approaching the bed, eyeing her granddaughter. Amazingly, the former queen didn't carry her fan, which she used to cover half of her face. Estrella saw her silent lips and gaze, and she nodded and smiled gently, handing her the little princess in her arms.

Celena felt emotion when she wrapped her arms around her granddaughter. Her beautiful, beloved and only granddaughter in the world. She felt a strange feeling in her heart. Like when she gave birth to Estrella and held her in her arms.

She patted her head, watching her smile in silence and listening to her sweet giggle. She noticed her cheeks, which, like everyone else in the Butterfly family, were covered with marks. They were beautiful, purple, _little butterflies._

“Aren't her butterflies lovely?” Estrella said, smiling more widely.

Celena nodded, staring at her granddaughter's big, deep, purple eyes.

“Her eyes... they're so pretty,” Estrella said. “Just like yours, mom.”

In Celena, hearing her daughter's words, something burst. She felt heat on her heart. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

“Like mine?” 

The former queen looked at Estrela, who nodded. _Like mine_ , she repeated in her mind, wrapping her hand around the hand of the little princess. At the moment Celena _smiled_ pleasantly, kissing her granddaughter on the forehead, laughing softly at the same time. She was so touched and happy.


End file.
